


The Umbrella Boy

by chitaphrrrrrrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bus, F/M, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, Rain, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitaphrrrrrrr/pseuds/chitaphrrrrrrr
Summary: A totally stranger boy gives you an umbrella on your way to school. Not once but twice. You don't know who he is but he shows up always in the right moment.





	The Umbrella Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!♡♡

You were walking down your way to the bus station, glaring at the morning sun which was shining brightly, announcing a good day.

  
Thinking about the blooming of the cherry blossoms you passed by the Han River. It was going to start in a few weeks and you were looking forward to see that stunning landscape.

  
The bus station was full of people waiting to arrive at work or at the school. You were waiting for the spring holiday to come.

  
You got on the bus and took a seat at the window.

You leaned you head against the window. With your eyes closed, you felt as someone was settling in the back.

  
After a few more stations, you opened your eyes at the exact moment a big rain drop hit the window. Then more. It started raining. "But it was such a beautiful morning" you thought. "God, I didn't even bring an umbrella. I'll get wet before I even reach the school..."

  
Just one more station to go. The person behind you stood up, wanting to get down at this station. He approached the door in front of you. Before the doors opened, he turned to you, offering you an umbrella.

  
"Take it, you'll need it" he said and then left.

  
You were a little bit shocked. You never saw him before. He was a stranger.

  
You heard an old woman whispered: "What a gentleman!"

  
Hearing her words you blushed and she giggled seeing you like this.

  
"You must have known each other for a while" she said.

  
"I've never seen him before" I answered her.

  
She looked surprised.

  
A lot of questions started showing up in your mind. Why did he do that? Why you? Why was he so beautiful? How can you give him back the umbrella? Who is he? Why haven't you noticed him before? Where was he going?

  
You left the bus, still wondering about that boy. He was really good looking. He looked aroud your age.  
It was raining even harder when you arrived at school.

  
"He must be wet right now because of me..." you whispered.

  
"What? What are you saying?" You heard a voice behind you. It was Jaehyun's. Jaehyun and Donghyuck were a few feet behind you.

  
"Wait for us!" said Donghyuck, as he was waving at you.

  
You noticed that they were wet.

  
"How did you know it was going to rain?" said Jaehyun in a low voice.

  
"Do you cast horoscopes?" Donghyuck laughed.

  
"You'll never know" you answered him and winked. 

"Let's go! We'll be late." You ran to the classroom.

  
During the lunch break, the two of them asked you to go to karaoke after school, but you refused, saying that you have to help your mother with the housework. You lied. You just wanted to go home faster because you could only think about that boy's gesture.

  
At the end of the courses, you went straight to the bus station. The rain had stopped a few hours ago. While you were waiting the bus, you kept looking at that umbrella.

  
When you wanted to get on the bus, next to you, you noticed that boy leaving the bus.

  
"W-..." You wanted to say something, but the doors closed and he didn’t hear you. He had his earphones on.

  
"What's with this guy?!" you said, without realizing that you said it out loud.

  
"That boy again?" the same old woman was sitting in the same spot as in the morning.

  
You just nodded and took a seat next to her.

  
"I've never seen him before today" she said "and I go by bus a lot."

  
"Oh, really?" You are always using this bus to go to school, but you've never seen neither her or that boy before.

  
"Strange" you thought.

  
When you arrived at home, you went straight to your room and jumped on the bed.

  
"Hey, Y/N, wassup?" you heard your brother's voice behind the closed door.

  
"Not now, Johnny, I'm not in the right mood. Bye" you said with a harsh voice.

  
He tried to open the door but you had it locked the moment you entered your room.

  
"Oh, come on! Did Donghyuck make fun of you again?" he said and started laughing. "Sorry, I was just joking. Now open the damn door!" he said in a low voice, so that your mother wouldn’t hear, but emphasizing every word. He was very serious. You stood up and let him in. He's always doing this when you are sad or nervous.

  
"Sit down and tell me what happened" said Johnny, showing a warm and reassuring smile.

  
"Well, I was on my way to school today when it suddenly started raining and I didn't bring my umbrella so a guy that was in the back seat gave me his umbrella and then left the bus. I was surprised by his gesture, but more surprising was the fact that I've never seen him before." I told him the whole situation in a hurry. 

  
"How does he look like?" he asked immediately.

  
"He was tall, very skinny, uhm... with a heart-shaped face, pale skin, warm brown eyes and brown hair. But why are you asking? Are you suddenly interested in guys?"

  
"Not really" he said, trying to cover his shocked face.

  
"What's wrong?" you asked.

  
"Nothing" he said, then he left your room.

  
"What was that? Why did he react like this?" you started asking yourself. "Perfect! More questions to be answered. Yay!" You said the last part out loud, hoping that Johnny will come back and give you an explanation, but he didn't.

  
Next day, you took the umbrella with you, but you didn't meet the boy. You refused to go out with Jaehyun and Donghyuck again. It has been like that for a week. Your friends started worrying about you but you always said that you are ok or that you are tired because of your homework.

  
On a Monday, Jaehyun literally dragged you out of the classroom and to the corner of the school.

  
"What on earth is wrong with you these days, Y/N? You are so distant and... lost in thoughts. What happened?" He seemed worried. You put your hand on his shoulder. 

  
"I'm ok, please don't worry. I promise that I will tell you tomorrow, ok?" you smiled, trying to convince him. 

  
"Fine" he yielded. You thanked and hugged him. You have known each other since kindergarten. He had been your best friend since then. He was always by your side and you are very thankful.

  
You decided to leave the umbrella at home. It's been a week. "I'll never meet him again. Well, I guess I have a new umbrella" you thought.

  
When you left the house you had a deja-vu. The sky was pale blue and the birds were trilling. You got on the bus and a few minutes later it started raining. "Oh, come on! You must be kidding me!"

  
You looked around for that guy, but you couldn't find him. You spotted that old woman in the front seat. 

"Strange" you thought. 

  
At the next station, you could feel someone approaching you. The doors opened. In front of you was standing that guy, handing you an umbrella. You opened your eyes wide.

  
"Take it, you'll need it" he said and left.

  
Just a second before the doors closed you left the bus and started running through the rain after him. You grabbed his hand. He stopped and turned to you.

  
"Wait" you didn't know what to say. You didn't even know why you left the bus and ran after him. "What's your name?" it was the first question that ran through your head.

  
" _Taeyong_ " he said, showing you the most beautiful smile you have ever seen.

  
" _Taeyong_..." you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~ this is my first fanfic on ao3. I hope you like it. I think this will have more than one chapter. I don't like to keep the suspense. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Hope you enjoyed!♡


End file.
